The present invention relates to a novel and useful dental retractor system.
Retractors have been employed in the past to position the cheeks of a dental patient during dental procedures such as the repair of teeth and gums, obtaining of a dental impressions, and the like. Such procedures also entail the rapid generation of saliva by the patient from salivary glands such as the parotid gland, sublingual gland, submandibular gland and auxiliary salivary glands found within the mouth of a patient. Since many dental procedures require a dry environment, thus, it is important to control the saliva secretion during dental procedures such as the application of sealants on tooth surfaces.
In the past, absorbent materials such as paper, cotton, and the like have been placed in the mouth to control positioning of the lips and cheeks and saliva flow. Suction devices have also been used to move fluids from the mouth during dental procedures. Unfortunately, such prior art devices interfere with the practitioner""s dental work.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,942 which shows a tray for the application of fluoride to patient""s teeth. However, the tray arrangement of this patent does not describe salivary gland control.
A dental retractor system which positions the lips and cheeks of a patient, as well as controlling saliva production would be a notable advance in the dental arts.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful dental retractor system is herein provided.
The system of the present invention uses a handle which is easily grasped by the dental practitioner. Connected to the handle are a pair of legs which extend outwardly and flex to allow easy insertion and removal from the mouth of a patient. In this regard the retractor system of the present invention is removable from a patient""s mouth using a straight horizontal pulling force. This horizontal path of motion obviates interference with dental impression trays and other dental implements found in the mouth of the patient. First and second legs are formed into a U-shaped or horseshoe shaped member, in this regard.
First and second flaps are connected to the first and second legs which extend outwardly from the handle, respectively. Each flap is connected to and angularly extended from a leg and is sized to lie adjacent the inner cheek of the patient when placed within the mouth of the patient. Each flap is generally positioned opposite the parotid or Stensen""s duct, the main conduit for saliva produced by the parotid gland. The flaps may be used in conjunction with other dental devices such as dry angles to stabilize the same and to avoid interference with dental procedures.
In addition, the intermediate portion between the first and second legs includes a surface which is capable of supporting absorbent material, such as cotton rolls, which are capable of absorbing saliva produced by the auxiliary salivary glands generally found the between the lips and the teeth of the patient.
Insertion of the dental retractor system into the mouth of the patient permits the practitioner to perform multiple dental procedures such as obtaining of dental impressions, insertion of orthodontic brackets, oral surgery, and bonding and sealing procedures, which normally require a dry environment. In addition, the retractor is capable of protecting the patient from drilling procedures and exposure to finely divided material which are produced by the same.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful dental retractor system has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a dental retractor system which is capable of positioning the lips and cheeks of a patient and controlling saliva flow during dental procedures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dental retractor system which is especially useful in the application of dental sealants by a dental practitioner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dental retractor system which achieves lip and cheek retraction to protect the same against mechanical trauma due to rotary cutting instruments employed by a dental practitioner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dental retractor system which protects against over spray and ricochet spray during dental material removal processes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dental retractor system which is particularly useful during oral surgery procedures to protect the inner cheek from damage which may be inflicted by the oral surgery instruments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dental retractor system which is easily removed from the patient""s mouth along a horizontal path.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dental retractor system which controls the positioning of a dry angle and keeps the dry angle from interfering with dental procedures.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.